


Cool for the summer

by thefanfictioncookiemonster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4733351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefanfictioncookiemonster/pseuds/thefanfictioncookiemonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a no strings affair goes wrong "Tell me what you want what you like it's ok I'm a little curious too tell me if it's wrong if it's right I don't care I can keep a secret can you got my mind on your body and your body on my mind got a taste for the cherry I just need to take a bite don't tell your mother kiss one another die for each other we're cool for the summer <br/>Take me down into your paradise don't be scared I like your body type just something that we wanna try cause you and I we're cool for the summer<br/>Tell me if I won if I did whats my prize I just wanna play with you too even if They judge fuck it I'll do the time I just wanna have some fun with you" </p><p> Based on Demi lovatos cool for the summer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cool for the summer

Harry had been watching draco all term , and NOT because he thought he was a death eater.

they'd been secretly meeting in quite dark places for rendezvous in corners , the library ,in the dungeons anywhere really, but he didn't care. 

He had Malfoy in his bed every other night and really, ok so they were both kinda new to this experiment thing. But well it didn't seem to matter, even in the dry, scorching august heat they could go for hours .

but really he should have seen it coming , first was hermione noticing his animalistic and lusting glares at Malfoy (that she had noticed and mistaken for hostility of the opposite kind , of course) 

"Harry" 

He turned and blinked 

She gulped and nervously asked 

"Has Malfoy been acting strange recently ? you seem ..... to look very angry every time you look there" 

"And you have been staring a lot mate" Ron added 

Harry gulped and shook his head "no more than being his usual Pratt self" 

That painful admission had earned a snort from Ron and threw hermione off the trail for now , but he had payed The cost. 

Harry had been disappearing so often everyone for sure thought he'd been secretly getting off with some girl all the time , and it was at least half true, except Malfoy was a bloke.

Harry had been walking into the library oblivious when someone grabbed him pulling him into a dark corner , slamming him against a book shelf and kissed him within a inch of his life.

He calmed when he saw who it was 

He giggled breathlessly "draco you can't keep doing this , I have stuff to do hermione will be worried" 

Draco pouted "just one minute" 

Harry sighed giving in especially as Malfoy was nipping like a over enthusiastic pigeon at his neck 

"F-fine" 

Draco grinned pulling away a minute to show his smug smirk off 

Of course harry knew it wouldn't be 'just one minute' it was Malfoy after all   
He couldn't put harry down for more than a few hours

So harry playfully shoved him back against the opposite book shelf and just kissed him

After 10 minutes he pulled away giggling breathlessly again all swollen lipped

"Dray I have to go" 

Draco sighed 

"Ok" 

Harry rolled his eyes "don't gimme that look draco Malfoy you know I'd stay forever if I could" 

Draco did blush at that as harry went to leave draco stole one last kiss , before letting him go 

Harry bustled round the corridors as he entered the great hall , as hermione with her back turned came into view 

He casually sneaked round and sat down 

She looked up 

"Oh hey harry" 

He cleared his throat 

"Hi"

He sat down awkwardly 

She sighed "you know I was in the library earlier and all I heard was- well , inappropriate groaning and kissing sounds , it was horrid , doesn't anyone have respect for old Books" she huffed 

"I almost shooed whoever they were away , I bet you they were slytherins only they would be so disrespectful and they are known for being-" she paused before whispering 

"Promiscuous , in the most strange of places" 

And he wanted to laugh he could have mentioned that GRIFFINDORS are brave enough , if Ron and hermione's supposed adventures were true. 

"I'm sure they wouldn't have been able to withstand your wrath" 

She nods agreeingly 

Ron came over and sat down before raising his eyebrows and grinned pointing to his neck 

"Oh so that's why you blew out quinnitch earlier , how was your mystery lover" 

He blushed before realising draco had left love bites

He scowled "I'm gonna kill that annoying nipping sexy vampire ferret" he mutters 

"What was that" Ron grinned 

He hadn't heard the "ferret" bit but he heard the rest 

He smiled sarcastically "nothing" 

Ron giggled , even hermione was biting back a laugh 

Ron suddenly scowled behind him 

"Potter"

Harry tensed and turned 

"What is it Malfoy" 

Not now please not now

He cleared his throat 

"May I have a word ....about the potions assignment snapes paired us up" 

Harry sighed And got up 

"Back in a minute" 

Harry walked out as draco and he walked and then turned into the room of requirement 

"Now draco really" 

He wasn't upset but seriously 

"Sorry" he grinned sheepishly coming closer "you know I can't resist you" 

Harry grinned then 

He Slowly realised the room had a bed in it 

"Um draco you didn't wanna talk about homework did you" 

He smirked at harry 

"No" 

Harry shook his head with a smirk unbelievable 

Harry let himself be pushed back onto the bed before sitting up and sitting on dracos lap instead 

They lost track of time .....

It's been three hours , Hermione was getting worried , but she checked his magical signature and followed the trail to the room of requirements ........

At this point they were both half dressed , snogging in bed still , they seemed to love it more than life or sex

"FUCK , love you" Harry said gasping for air 

It'd just slipped out of harry before he could stop it 

They'd never officially said it before they just kinda let themselves pretend to be real for a bit 

Draco stared wide eyed

Before they started arguing 

Intrigued Hermione stopped outside listening 

"Harry NO YOU CANT YOU KNOW THAT" 

Hermione tensed as she realised draco was there too 

Harry was heart broken , he'd actually believed draco would feel the same 

"Please" he whispered 

"NO DONT , DONT DO THIS" 

Harry let out a broken sigh of disappear

"Please" grabbing onto dracos shirt , begging with tears streaking from both , pressing his forhead against dracos.

"I can't , we can't and you know why" 

"I know but please- just- just say it back" 

Draco let out a sigh closing his eyes 

"Harry-"

"NO PLEASE" 

"If we ever meant anything , if I ...." 

"I love you" 

Harry pulled him backdown and snogged him again , traces of dry tears still there and new ones flowing.

Hermione had only heard the shouting parts so she gasped as it went eerily silent.

Last thing she'd heard was harry crying and begging "no please" , for all she knew he was in trouble. And with a suspected death eater.

As panic rose she burst in going wide eyed at the sight 

It was obvious what was happening . They were half naked , snuggling like a couple in bed kissing gently with tears all over there faces , she'd have left if they didn't notice her first

Harry sniffed and buried his face in dracos chest hoping and praying this car crash would get better ...


End file.
